


A Break from Hunting

by yas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 08:29:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yas/pseuds/yas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean decides that him and Sam should take a week off from hunting and spend some more quality time together and he plans<br/>on telling Sam how he feels about him</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Break from Hunting

"I think we should do it", Dean said confidently.  
"Really? You really want to take a break from hunting and spend more time with each other?” Sam replied.  
Dean nervously said, "Yeah why not? It could be a lot of fun!”  
"But we already know everything about each other" Sam said with a confused expression.  
Yeah not really Dean thought. 

Dean has been planning this for a while now. He wanted to tell Sam how he felt about him. How he felt when he smiles, laughs, just the way he is makes him feel like he is the luckiest man even though they’re only brothers and nothing more, even though Dean wants it to be more. He wanted it to be more than just brothers for a long time now he just didn’t know how to tell him. Not to mention how afraid he’ll be to confess his love for him. There are only two things that can happen; Sam gets disgusted and leaves him or he feels the same way. Dean wanted to stop hunting for a little bit so he can talk to him. So that they can watch movies together, look at the stars, just doing something other than what they normally do. He wanted this to be a time that he will never forget. 

“Sammy, please do this for me? It’ll only be for a week. We deserve a break anyway right? We’ve been kicking demons asses so I think we can stop for a bit. Please.” Dean replied.   
“Ha-ha aren’t you cute when you beg. Fine okay, fine.” Sam finally said.  
“We can take a break but only for a week all right? Don’t even try extending that.” Sam added with a smirk on his face.  
Dean tried to not show how excited he was and just nodded but inside, he was smiling and jumping of joy. This is it, he thought. 

**Next Day**

“Rise and shine Sammy!” Dean said loudly and grabbed Sam’s arm that was dangling from the bed and shook it.   
“Really Dean?” Sam looked at the Alarm clock and it was 6AM.  
“6AM? You are really desperate to be with me, aren’t you?” Sam said.  
Dean tried not to blush but it was true. “Right…” Dean awkwardly replied.  
“So what do you want to do today Dean? Go for a romantic walk on the beach or see a drive-in movie?” Sam said sarcastically and laughed.  
“Oh shut up. I was thinking of fishing. We haven’t done that in a while. How does that sound to you?” Dean replied.  
“Yeah, okay, sounds good. But let me take a shower first.” Sam said.  
Dean nodded and when Sam shut the bathroom door, he was smiling like an idiot.  
After 20 minutes, Sam came out of the bathroom. He was just wearing a thin towel around his waist. Dean couldn’t help but to stare at him. He thought his body was perfect in every single way. Dean didn’t realize how obvious it was that he was checking Sam out.  
“You might want to look away Dean, looks like you’re going to start drooling soon” Sam said and laughed. Dean’s face turned pink and anybody with eyes can tell how awkward and embarrassed he was. He was somewhat speechless. He cleared his voice a bit and said, “Uhh… hurry up. Where we’re fishing at is long hours away so get moving!” Sam smiled and got dressed. He put on his casual plaid top and blue jeans. 

During the car ride it was oddly quiet and sometimes Dean would glance over to Sam and when Sam would turn to him he’d look back at the road. Dean thought this was too awkward so he looked at the radio and decided to turn up the volume.  
“Thunderstruck” by AC/DC was playing. Dean couldn’t help but to sing.   
“I was caught  
In the middle of a railroad track  
And I knew there was no turning back  
My mind raced  
And I thought what could I do  
And I knew  
And I knew there was no help, no help from you”  
Sam rolled his eyes a bit.  
“C’mon Sammy! Sing!” Dean said loudly so Sam could hear him since the song was on full volume.   
“Eh… Went down the highway   
Broke the limit, we hit the town   
Went through to Texas, yeah Texas   
And we had some fun   
We met some girls   
Some dancers who gave a good time   
Broke all the rules, played all the fools   
Yeah, yeah, they, they, they blew our minds” Sam sang proudly and his voice felt like he was really into it. Dean looked at him; he was laughing and smiling which made Dean feel so much better. Seeing his baby brother happy is something he would love to always see. Dean let him sing the rest of the song; he was to busy listening to his silly voice and occasionally glancing over at him and seeing his beautiful, bright smile. 

After an hour they arrived at Lake Winnebago, which is located in Eastern Wisconsin. Sam and Dean got out of the Impala and were amazed from the beauty of the lake. They grabbed their fishing gear from the backseat and threw it on the canoe. Then they hopped in it and paddled further in the lake and started to try to catch some fish. It was quiet. Not many people were at the lake. Sam and Dean didn’t speak. They heard only the surroundings of nature like the birds chirping and the toads. Both Sam and Dean caught quite a few fish. After they just relaxed. Looking at the sky and just admiring everything.   
Sam finally spoke and said, “It’s beautiful isn’t it? We don’t see much beauty since we’re either in a motel or in a dark room trying to kill a demon.”   
“Hah yeah. I’m glad you’re enjoying it…” Dean replied in a shy voice.  
“Dean, are you okay?” Sam said and looked very concerned.   
“Of course. Why do you ask?” Dean replied.  
“I don’t know. It seems like you’re not telling me something and I’m kind of hoping that everything is okay.” Sam said.   
He was staring into Dean’s eyes. He could tell that he wasn’t okay.  
This is the time. I should tell him now. I can do this. I have to do this, Dean thought.  
Dean said in a very shaky and scared voice, “Sammy… I –I love y-you…”  
Sam smiled, “I love you too. You’re my big brother.”  
“Yeah but I love you more than I should. You will probably hate me for saying this but I’ve been wanting you for such a long time. You don’t know how many times I just wanted to grab you and kiss you. There are so many things I want to say and do to you and I’m sick of keeping it to myself. I love you.” Dean said this very confidently. He had to let it out, regardless what Sam’s reaction was.  
He didn’t say anything for a little bit but he put his hand on Dean’s lap, “Do you really love me?”  
“So fucking much” Dean replied.   
Sam smiled and slowly leaned into Dean and kissed him.  
“How about we go set up the tent?” Sam said and bit his lip, which made Dean feel so much allured to him.

They paddled back and set up the tent. When the tent was up they went in and Dean jumped on top of Sam. He kissed him with so much power. He ripped off his shirt and put his hand on his hot body. Sam never thought he’d be doing this with his brother but he was glad he is. The way he felt when Dean was biting his nipples, how it felt when Dean was sucking on his dick, everything about this was so perfect to him. He was damn thankful that Dean convinced him to do this. After those long hours of sex, they were laying down. Deans arms wrapped around Sam. The cozy blanket that was on top of their naked bodies. Everything was right.   
“This is so much better than hunting” Dean said.  
“Well we’ve got another 6 more days so let’s not waste it” Sam said and smirked.


End file.
